Skyrim: The New Thief
by SkyLight342
Summary: FEM DOVAH! "Mr. Brynjolf said he would teach me a few things... when I'm older" My son told me this one day and I never thought that it would come to this one day. But a new Guildmaster had to be brought about sooner or later. Who else better to do it than the adoptive son of the current master? There's a lot of adventure and possible pairings later. Rated M for Mature Themes
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Brynjolf said he would teach me a few things... when I'm older." My sixteen year old son, Samuel said. When I heard this, My eyes grew wide and my heart began to race, my palms sweaty and my emotions fuming. Samuel is all I have left of my family as of now. My husband, Vorstag had died when we went to Arkngthamz to discover more about this "aetherium". After we met Katria, the ground began to shake and he was swallowed by the earth. We later found his body, cold and lifeless by the resonators to the aetherium's location. After opening the door with the correct sequence and grabbing the aetherium, I grabbed his body, his Aegisbane that I had given him after killing Alain Dufont for Muiri, and hauled him up to Shadowmere. I took his body back to Windhelm, where my son stayed up with the housecarl, Calder. They were awaiting a safe return from our adventure. Yet, when Samuel opened the door, his face was full of agony and despair.

 _"Mama, is that-"_

 _"Yes, Samuel. This is your father. He fell during an earthquake in the Dwarven ruins of Arkngthamz. I am so sorry... we.. we shouldn't have gone there. We were interested in finding a new type of ore and wanted to discover something together. Samuel, I am so sorry." I had tears in my eyes, he saw his adoptive father, lifeless on Shadowmere and there was nothing I could do because I was heartbroken as well. All I could do was hold him. "We have to take him to the priest. We'll have his funeral in two days, okay? You can visit him tomorrow in the Hall of the Dead, I have some people to notify about what happened, okay?" He looked at me, wiped his face and nodded. He stood up and kissed him on the head, as if to say good-bye forever. I looked at Calder, "Make sure he gets some sleep, please? I have to tell some people of the news..." He nodded and I left and took him to Helgrid, where I explained what happened. She handed me his wedding ring, offered her condolences, and went right to work. I had to leave for Riften as soon as possible._

 _I made it to Riften within a few hours and went straight to the Ragged Flagon where I knew Brynjolf would be waiting for me. I looked at him and tears came to my eyes. I dropped to my knees and wailed in agony. Everyone came rushing towards me. "Valinia, what happened? Are you okay?" Brynjolf picked me up and sat me over by the bar where Vekel handed me a mead. "I just lost Vorstag, everyone. He died on our delving into Arkngthamz during an earthquake..."_

That was a terrible night. The funeral was full of people we had come across in our travels together before even being married. Samuel's friends came to see him from Honorhall Orphanage. Just because he was adopted, didn't mean his love was any less for his father. Samuel adored Vorstag's ability to wield a sword and finding happiness even in the toughest of times, like during the civil war where we fought against the Stormcloaks. Or assisting me in fighting Alduin and the return of the dragons. He loved his father, and that night made him who he is now. Four years later, sixteen years old and he's grown to be such a strapping young boy! His dark brown hair is longer, he's become tall and fit, his dark brown eyes now have a tint of amber in the middle. He's training to become a city guard.

I stopped adventuring after I discovered the Aetherium Forge with Katria after Vorstag's funeral. We moved to Riften so I could take jobs quick and easily. I _am_ the Guildmaster, after all. Samuel doesn't know that I'm even affiliated with the Thieves Guild. It's been a hard secret to keep, everyone in the guild knows of him and Maven Black-Briar does as well. Brynjolf knows the most, when we take harder jobs, we talk about his growth and adjustments to everything. When I told everyone about my late husband's death, he insisted that we moved back to Honeyside here in Riften. So here I am, in Riften, sitting in my home while Sam visits Constance Michel and Runa Fair-Shield at Honorhall. Runa is working there now, but only when she's not working for me under the Dark Brotherhood. They both know I'm the Listener, but Samuel chose a livelier path than that of Runa's, but Runa's seemed more honest. The way they were treated by Grelod did each child different. It was more than depressing to hear of one as he took his own life at the age of fourteen. Samuel was so distraught and didn't speak to me or anyone for months. But today, when he came inside and told me that Brynjolf wants him to work for him, I became so enraged. I rushed down to the Flagon. There he sat at the bar _Bastard!_ I thought and smacked him clear across his face. The smack was heard all around the Flagon. Everyone looked up, but they weren't surprised. _It looks like they all knew about it_ _..._

"Well, lass, it's good to see you too. I-"

"I don't want your damn quips Brynjolf! Fuck! What in oblivion made you go over to my son and invite him to work with us!? You know I want what's best for him and working with the guard will give that to him. He doesn't even know I am the damned Guild Master!" My emotions were raging.

"Now, lass, you and I both know you need to tell him about you running things here. I'm surprised _Maven_ is still keeping this secret for you. We need to train him for when he time comes for your retirement. He's next in line to own the master title. Adopted or not, he's your son." His face, stern. My face changed from anger to understanding.

"Well, why didn't you warn me first?" I slapped his arm a few times.

"Well, seeing as you're always busy with things here with the guild, Delvin and I decided to go to him first to see if he was even interested in working with us." I looked at Delvin, he was sitting at his normal table, and he continued, "An' he is. Truth be told, I'm a bit upset that we can't take 'im in sooner than eighteen." I sighed, looked at both men and looked down pressing the bridge of my nose. _They're right, I know. They'll need another master ready whenever I decide to retire. I just didn't think it'd be here already..._ "Okay. I'll do it. But! He is not allowed to know I am the master until he's an official member. In two years, he has to steal from the Black-Briars. I'll set it up with Maven. It'll be nice and hard. But if he's anything like me, he can do it." I waved the men off and went to Mistveil Keep.

I opened the large doors to find Maven in her throne as Jarl of Riften. I walked up to her and spoke, "Jarl Maven, I request a private meeting. Is that possible at the moment?" Maven understood that this was a business call and not social hour. She looked at me and nodded. I am the Listener in the Dark Brotherhood and the master in the Thieves Guild. They are more in my command than they are hers anymore. We have respect for each other though, and have become quite good friends and allies over my years in the guilds. However, this was a business matter. We walked up to her chambers.

"Valinia, I trust this is of upmost importance with how you addressed me today." She questioned.

"Why of course, Maven. Why else would I come to you so formal? This is regarding the thieves guild. We'll more like Sam. The boys decided to ask him about joining the guild but told him to wait until he was 18. I wanted to give him a hard test. Not the normal test." I explained.

"Well, I don't see why this concerns me. You're their Guildmaster. Why come to me about this?" Maven was intrigued. She leaned back in her chair.

"Well, I wanted him to steal the Quill of Gemination and a fake recipe. There would be "mercenaries" acted most likely by Rune and Etienne. Maybe Vex too. you can choose and others you want in your house. He is allowed to incapacitate them, but not kill them. The items in question will be locked in a master lock safe and Etienne will have the key. He can try picking the lock or picking his pocket. He will be given three lock picks and will have to return through the ratways and find his way to the Flagon. What do you think?" I looked at her, searching for any signs of disapproval.

"Well, Valinia." She said, "It seems that you've thought this through. I assume he's still not to know about your standing with the guild until he passes?"

"Yes, because if he somehow manages to fail. What's the reasoning in telling him unless he asks?" I responded.

"then I believe all things will be set in motion in two years time. Please allow him time to train not only with the guard, but with adventuring as well. He'll have to do a bit of adventuring to become experienced in picking both locks and pockets." She had a stern look on her face, "I trust you will allow this?" She said.

"Of course! I'll even take him to some of the places to raid bandits and hone those skills." I chuckled, and began to fondle my wedding ring. "How else did I become so advanced so quickly?" I looked up and noticed a softer look on Maven's normally stoic face. I stood, "Well, I must be on my way to explain to my son why I reacted the way I did."

"Mhm, good luck. We'll keep in touch with progress." Maven stood and we walked down to the throne room. We bid our farewells and I left for the market to bring food home for dinner.

* * *

When I walked into the house, Samuel was pacing back and forth in the living area. "Mother, why did you act so angry when I said something about Brynjolf? I know he's a thief, but I was quite interested in how they work. I know, you don't find that kind of work right and honest, but I want to go on adventures, feel the crisp air, visit other holds and their townsfolk." He looked at me with fire in his eyes. "But it's like you got angry at something else besides what I told you. What is it?"

I sighed, I knew I was going to have to lie. But I didn't know what to say, or how to even answer that question. "Samuel... it's not that I was angry about you being approached by Brynjolf. I just believe that being a thief isn't for a nice honest young man like you. That's why you were going to become a guard, remember?" I turned to the counter and began cutting potatoes. Samuel walked up and began salting and cutting the meat.

"I'm aware, and I thought about that too. I want to be an adventurer. I want to go out and delve into ruins and bandit hideouts. I want to do those amazing things you and Papa used to do when I was younger!" I quickly stopped cutting the potatoes and looked at him, fear radiated throughout my body. "It's boring staying in Riften all the time. I mean it's more exciting than Dawnstar, but I'd like to go out and enjoy the open world. Which is why I am considering it. I'll try both out. If I like the guard, I'll stop thieving and vice versa."

"I just don't want you to get hurt..." I could feel the tears coming into my eyes, but I held them back. "But, if that's what you want to do, I can't stop you from making your own life." I began to place everything in the cooking spit and a thought occurred to me. "How's about we going adventuring tomorrow and raid some bandits?" He turned and looked at me beaming a smile from ear to ear.

"I'd quite enjoy that! Hunting bears is pretty boring now. Where should we be going?" _So many questions, he reminds me of myself when I was his age._ I thought to myself.

"Raldbthar. There's more than just bandits there too."

"Really!?" He was bursting at the seams with excitement.

"Oh yes, darling. There are riches beyond belief, Falmer, and the city Blackreach. The beautiful epitome of Dwarven architecture still in tact today. This will be a large challenge for you, we're going into a _very_ dangerous place," I warned, "city guard armor and steel, won't do too well there. You're going to need adventuring equipment. You've seen Mjoll around town haven't you? Ask her about what to gear up into." He quickly ran to the door, "Oh and Samuel? You'll need empty pockets." I smiled as he ran out the door. I walked over to my armor mannequin and grabbed my Nightingale armor. I looked over to see Vorstag's scaled armor. I ran my hands around it. _I miss you, Darling._ Quickly, I set out to find Brynjolf, surely he would have time to talk.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay guys! So, please tell me what you think of this! I know this is a different story than my normal fairy tail and atla fics. But The first line in this story is what I heard one day while I was in Riften playing Skyrim. I wanted to kind of play with what could happen if that actually came true! Please R &R! Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I hope you guys will like this story, I'm kinda skeptical about it, honestly... Please help me know if I'm going in the right direction with the story by reviewing! I know this fandom is pretty dormant as of late. I wrote in dragon tongue and in parentheses are the translations of the dragon's dialogue so you can understand it.  
~SkyLight342**

* * *

I walked into the guild through the cemetery. I pressed the button, and climbed down the sewer entrance. When I released the ladder, everyone looked at me. There were whispers of what transpired earlier _Looks like I've got to explain myself..._ "Everyone, in the circle please. We have matters to discuss regarding a new prospect." The guild went silent. "I'll go tell the others." I walked into the Flagon and spoke less formally, "I need you all in the center, please. We're going to talk about Samuel together. Maven and I put together a plan." Brynjolf staggered towards me, obvious he had a few drinks, but seemed mostly sober. "Lass, Delvin and I weren't trying to get you to follow our decision. Well, in a way we were. We just wanted to make sure the guild was still up and running once you retired."

"Bryn, listen. You two were right, that's what this meeting is about. Don't worry, I'm not angry anymore either. I need to talk to you after this meeting, perhaps we'd stroll about the outskirts of the city walls." I looked at him and smiled, he seemed a bit worried. "Just listen to the plan. Maven's already planning for it." We walked the rest of the way to the circle in silence. Everyone was gathered around, mostly intrigued by what news was to be said. "Alright everybody, as most of you know, I have a son named Samuel. Most of you knew of Vorstag before he died during an earthquake. All of you know that my son was approached by Brynjolf and Delvin during the day today." I looked at Delvin and Brynjolf, "I wanted to apologize first for my outburst of anger to you both. It was uncalled for and I should've heard you out before reacting."

"No worries, lass." Brynjolf said, Delvin nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, now down to business. Samuel will be taking a test to prove himself and gain entrance within the ranks. As of tomorrow, he and I will be venturing out to ruins and bandit hideouts to hone his skills as this test will be placed inside Maven Black-Briar's own home." Everyone began to worry, causing an uproar of commotion to ensue. "Calm down, yours truly had to wipe out three beehives at Goldenglow estate and clear out Aringoth's safe where we unknowingly learned about the first clues of Mercer Frey's betrayal to the guild. Now, here is what Maven and I have decided. Rune, Etienne and Vex. You'll be inside the home, acting as mercenaries. Samuel will be allowed to incapacitate you all. Etienne will have the key to a master lock safe, he can pick it off of you, or incap you and remove it. Or if he can avoid you all and use up to three lock picks and crack open the safe. Inside the safe will be the Quill of Gemination and a fake ink recipe. Don't want him getting too smart."

"What about the rest of us, Valinia?" asked Thrynn.

"Well, Sapphire, Delvin and Brynjolf will be sitting this out because Samuel has seen all of them before. But the rest of you will be inside the ratways, trying to stop him. I don't want him killed. But if he loses the quill and recipe, and you manage to return here before he does, then he fails the test. Most of this will be explained to him beforehand." I looked to Brynjolf, Delvin and Sapphire, "You three will be the last defense, I've actually just decided this. You three will be in the Flagon, if he manages to get passed all of you, I will be waiting to reveal myself here in the circle. I'm sure there will be questions from him after all of this is said and done, I'm sure I can manage them all."

I looked around and noticed people being unsure if this was going to play out correctly. Then Etienne spoke up, "What if this doesn't work?"

"I have full faith in each of you to not have this plan falter. Sam and I will be training and Maven has asked that he take small jobs from Delvin as well. He'll have quite the reputation if he pulls this off. Maven also agrees with this plan. I hope you guys will go along with plan. I need each and every one of you. This is a guild effort. He is technically next in line for the guild when I retire, if he so chooses." Noticing everyone easing up, "So all those in favor, say 'aye'."

Unanimously, the entire guild agreed. "Thank you everyone, now get some sleep. We've got two years to work out the kinks." After that, everyone dispersed and either went to their beds, or went to work. Brynjolf approached me and nodded.

"Well, lass. It seems you've got quite the plan for your son. It's one of the hardest I've ever heard of. Shall we take our walk now?" He said with a smile.

"We shall." We walked up the ladder and out of the cemetery. "Wait for me by the gate. I have to tell Samuel to get some sleep and I'd like to go grab something first."

"I'll be waiting." We went our separate ways for but a moment.

When I reached my home, I walked inside and noticed Samuel was preparing for the morning.

"Mother! Where have you been? I wanted to ask you something." Samuel ran up to me, he seemed so anxious, but wavering to even ask his question.

"What is it my child? Go ahead, ask your question."

"I was wondering if I could use papa's war axe." He looked down, not wanting to meet my eyes.

"Samuel, look at someone's eyes when you speak to them, it shows weakness." He looked up and tears were welling up in his eyes. "Of course you can use it. I don't think he would've wanted it any other way. I just came back for my bow and a couple arrows. I'm going hunting for a little bit, you get some rest, we leave at dawn."

"Yes, mama." I kissed him on the head and went to my weapons plaque. I grabbed the bow I enchanted myself before I met Vorstag. Brynjolf named it the Soul Trapper. It was an ebony bow, the glow of the enchantment was a sight to see, such a beautiful indigo aura around it. I grabbed a few ebony arrows when I noticed the necklace and my wedding ring. I didn't want them to get ruined so I took them off and placed them in my chest. I left and went to meet Brynjolf.

* * *

"Ahh, so the ol' bow gets to be used tonight and not the daedric sword and that dagger?" I smiled. Brynjolf was one of the closest people to me. He was there throughout the entire grieving process after losing my husband. I once had bedded him after a few drinks at the Bee and Barb. We never spoke of what happened, but nothing ever changed between us. We were still the closest of friends. This night, however was no different, at first. We left to the outskirts of the city and ventured out to The Rift.

"There," I pointed out towards the road, "there's a bandit camp just northwest of the road. Past the old Stormcloak camp."

"Aye, that's Fort Greenwall. But it was taken over after Maven became Jarl."

"That may be true, but what you don't know is that as of a fortnight ago, Maven had them removed. Since then, bandits have holed up there again." I looked at his face, he was shocked. Usually, he'd wear his hood while we went out, but this time he didn't.

"Hey Bryn? Where's your hood? You usually wear it. Not that I don't enjoy seeing your face instead of shadow, but it's odd for you not to wear it." He touched his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"It was cut a few jobs ago on a heist I did with Tonilia. She's patching it up for me. And you enjoy seeing my face? Why not just come around the guild more often?" He was poking fun at me, I knew that, but I couldn't I didn't want to watch anyone else get hurt and lose them like Vorstag. "You know I quite enjoy the familiar face every once in a while. But I'd like to see it every couple nights or so. Not once every few weeks." His hair began flowing through the cold breeze.

"Do you feel that, Bryn?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Winds of change, Brynjolf. Times are changing. I promise I'll be back soon. Once my son starts taking jobs with Delvin, I'll be around more." I stared in his eyes, they were like windows to his dark and untold past, emerald green and cold. "I promise. Just a few months, and you'll see more of my face." His face was in close proximity to mine. He looked at me, his gorgeous eyes boring into my soul, like he was searching for something. I felt the familiar heat rush to my cheeks, he licked his lips. "What is it, Bryn?"

"Well, you'll be leaving come dawn to set out for your long overdue adventure with the lad. The last time you were in Raldbthar, was after Vorstag's passing. It was the adventure you went on. It would be a worrisome thought, to say the least. Lass, are you aware of how much this puts me on edge? You leaving makes me worry. Though it seems you can hold your own, it doesn't mean I ain't gonna worry about you."

"I'm sorry I put you through so much worry, Bryn. But, I have my son to worry about. I know you're my closest friend, my second in command for the guild, so if anything were to happen to me, you'd take care of the guild until Sam was old enough. I know you could do it. I'm sure that me being your friend wouldn't hinder you from doing the right thing. Besides, I'm sure I wouldn't be missed, I'm not around all too often."

Drawing his face closer to mine, he whispered, "Lass, you have no idea what you mean to me and the rest of the guild. I would, without a doubt in my mind, miss you and everything about you. I may have important things to do, but you're definitely at the top of the list when it comes to keeping an eye on things." I could smell the Black-Briar mead on his breath, but he wasn't drunk.

"Wait, what do you mean? I don't understand what-" suddenly, his lips were on mine. I didn't know what to do, but I quickly pulled away. "Brynjolf! What are you doing?"

"Sorry, lass. I don't know what came over me." He tilted his head in shame. His eyes closing and a rough sigh emerged from his mouth. I looked at him, and started to see him differently. I had always found him attractive when I first joined the guild. He wasn't _much_ older than I was. But something about him made me just want to stay friends. Maybe it was the whole Gallus, Karliah, and Mercer story that made me worry. _He would never let anything happen to us. Wait... did I just say 'us'? I'm so confused._

"Lass? What's wrong?" His normally stone cold eyes looked so soft, he was vulnerable. His eyes stared into my soul, I felt like every thought going through my brain was about him and he knew what I was thinking. He slowly came towards me.

"Nothing's wrong, Bryn. It's just... I don't want anything like Karliah and Gallus to happen to us. I wouldn't bear the thought of losing you." I felt tears well up in my eyes and my voice begin to shake, he lifted my chin and our eyes met. "You're also my best friend, and no matter what happens, I will always love you." I tried to be strong, but I could feel my fortress of walls crumbling and falling apart.

"Valinia, I love you, and I've loved you since the moment I met you. The night we were together made me feel something so strong for you. But then you disappeared the next morning... you were gone, you left without a trace and without telling me or anyone else in the guild. I started staying up in the Flagon, hoping one day you'd come back, and you'd be alright. But then I got an invitation to your wedding with Vorstag, and I guess that what happened that night didn't mean to you like it did to me."

"Oh, but it did! It meant _everything_ to me. Nothing was the same anymore. But you were known as a womanizer and I wasn't sure if my feelings were reciprocated. I love you, I always have." I looked at him, and slowly, our lips met again, softly and passionately we embraced each other as we kissed. His hands ran up my sides. His calloused fingertips ran underneath my shirt and he began drawing nonsense patterns on my hips. He closed what little distance we had between us and squeezed my hips. We started moving backwards, finding some sort of stable item to lean against. My hips bucked forward as I felt my eyes roll back into my head. We parted, breathing heavily, I spoke, "I married, but I loved him. It's been years since that fateful night he died. But you've always been the one who has fully had a grasp on my heart. I- AHH!" I grabbed my head as it started pounding.

Suddenly, a voice spoke within my head, _Dovahkiin, funt wah_ _dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal fen drun vokun wah hin laas. (Dragonborn, failure to keep evil forever at bay will bring darkness to your life.)_

 _I do not understand, dragon. I have saved the world from the end of times. Alduin has been defeated, along with Lord Harkon and Miraak. What more needs to be done?_

 _Rinik mal dreh hi mindok do fin vokul darr aal alok. Alduin aal kos viik nuz til fen mahfaeraak kos vokul. (Very little do you know of the evil that may rise. Alduin may be defeated but there will forever be evil)_

 _Dragon, what do you know?_

 _Ko tiid, dovahkiin. (In time, dragonborn)._


End file.
